


I'm sorry doesn't cut it

by Ace_Mette



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It of Sorts, Love, M/M, My First Fanfic, Post-Magnus Bane & Valentine Morgenstern Body Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Mette/pseuds/Ace_Mette
Summary: When Alec's "I'm sorry" stops having the effect it usually do.Also when Magnus has had enough of all the hurt.Set after Magnus/Valentine body swap.





	I'm sorry doesn't cut it

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever, so bare with me. Please  
> Also english is not my first language, so I'm sorry if there are typos.  
> Not Beta-read  
> Also I don't own any rights to Malec or Shadowhunters, this is just my take on what could have happened.

Magnus was sitting in his favorite chair with a whiskey in hand.

After everything with Azazel and Valentine, it was nice to be alone in the quiet safety of his own home.  
Alec had left this morning, going to the Institute, Magnus couldn't say he wasn't glad he was gone.

He could forgive Alec for not believing him in Valentine's body, given everything that Valentine has done, but how could Alec not have seen how different 'Magnus' was acting.  
How could he not have seen or felt something was off. Did he really not know Magnus better than that?

Magnus was lost in thought, when the door to the loft opened, and Alec entered.

"Magnus?" Alec questioned when he saw his lover deep in thought.

Magnus startled, shaking his head "Oh hi Alexander" he said trying to muster up his best fake smile.

Alec saw right through it, and he crouched down in front of him, putting his hands on Magnus' knees.

"Mags, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, I was just lost in thought" he said as he got up and left to sit on the couch instead, not wanting Alec's touch.

Alec felt Magnus flinch when he touched him and looked on with sadness and guilt, as Magnus got up and sat on the couch.

He moved to sit on the other end of the couch, not daring to sit too close to Magnus.

"Tell me how to fix it?, tell me how I can help you" he pleaded.

"There is nothing you can do Alexander, you can't go back in time and change things" Magnus replied, while not daring to look up at Alec.

"I'm so sorry, for not believing you, but Jace convinced me that it was just another one of Valentine's tricks. Magnus you got to believe me, I..." Alec choked.

"Sorry doesn't really mean anything right now, and I get it okay?. I do... But how could you not have noticed that there was something different with me, Magnus, when Valentine was in my body?" He asked finally dared to look into Alec's eyes, watching the turmoil that was going on, with the realisation of what the real problem was.

Alec was at a loss of words, Magnus was right. He hadn't questioned why 'Magnus' had pulled away from him every time he went to touch him or how he had dismissed Alec.  
Was he really that blind. Did he not pay any attention on how Magnus acts. 

"I'm a horrible boyfriend" whispered Alec. "Magnus, I... I don't... I..." he couldn't form a sentence as the tears started streaming down his face.

Magnus wasn't dealing any better, but watching Alec, his Alexander, so distraut and heartbroken, broke his heart.

"Alexander, my trust in you may be broken, and it may be a while before I'm completely comfortable with you touching me, but we'll be okay"

Alec looked into his eyes "Magnus I'm so sorry, I promise I'll do anything in my power to earn back your trust. I love you, and I want to get to know you so well that we will never be in a situation where I'll doubt whether or not it's you" He said with as much determination as he could muster.

They might not have had an easy start to their relationship, but they aren't ready to give up.  
Their love will conquer.


End file.
